Mobile Suit Gundam Katana
Mobile Suit Gundam Katana (機動戦士ガンダムカタナ) is a graphic novel serialized in Gundam Ace (2009), featuring the events of U.C. 0084. It is the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!. It is notable for featuring many MSV designs that previously only appeared in video games. Story Set during U.C. 0084, the plot centers around the new captain of the Earth Federation's dreaded special operations brigade, BGST (aka "Barghest"), Lt. Col. Ittou Tsurugi. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode 01: The boy's name Ittou *Episode 02: *Episode 03: Invisible Threat *Episode 04: A new enemy Volume 2 *Episode 05: *Episode 06: Shadow of the Comet Red (Part 1) *Episode 07: Shadow of the Comet Red (Part 2) *Episode 08: Shadow of the Comet Red (Part 3) *Episode 09: Great enemy Volume 3 *Episode 10: Another striker *Episode 11: Gundam Awakening *Episode 12: *Episode 13: Two Strikers *Episode 14: Double Striker *Episode 15: Start fighting back! Volume 4 *Episode 16: *Episode 17: The End of the bonds of father and son *Episode 18: Highway Star *Episode 19: The land of Peace *Episode 20: *Episode 21: Volume 5 *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: *Episode 25: A New strength *Episode 26: *Episode 27: Volume 6 *Episode 28: *Episode 29: Reunion *Episode 30: *Episode 31: Awakening of the Devil *Episode 32: The fall of Side 7 *Episode 33: Volume 7 *Episode 34: The law of subsistence *Episode 35: *Episode 36: The graveyard of Honor and Humanity *Episode 37: Invoked *Episode 38: Some space or time *Last Episode: KATANA Characters Earth Federation Forces BGST (Barghest) *Ittou Tsurugi *Bonchai Yaskovic *Meryl Giannini *Francesco Mengel *Paul Mercury True Federal *Kanesada Tsurugi *Kotetsu *Richard Grayson Zeon Remnants *Suu Kyi O'Connel *Dr. Henry *Pamela Henry *Gyutter Titans *Johann Itakura *Stonefield AEUG *Bright Noa *Quattro Bajeena Mechanics Earth Federation Forces BGST Mobile Weapons *RGM-79FC Striker Custom **FA-79FC Full Armor Striker Custom *RX-75 Guntank Mass Production Type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79R GM II True Federal Mobile Weapons *RGM-79C GM Type C *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" **FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX *RX-78NT-X NT-X *RGM-79FP GM Striker *RGM-79N GM Custom *RGM-79ARA GM Juggler *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *MS-10 Pezun Dowadge *MS-19 Dolmel Douhet *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 Ω *MP-02A Oggo *MA-09 Mass Production Type Big Zam Support Units *White Base III *Kaiser of Dragon Titans Mobile Weapons *RGM-79Q GM Quel Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MS-05 Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type *MS-07H-8 Gouf Flight Type *MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon *MS-09R Rick Dom *MAN-05 Gromlin Other Mobile Weapons *RGM-79G GM Command *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam *MS-21C Dra-C *RB-79 Ball *EMS-05 Agg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-04N Agguguy *MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type Gallery Gundam Katana Vol.1.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 1 Gundam Katana Vol.2.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 2 Gundam Katana Vol.3.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 3 Gundam Katana Vol.4.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 4 Gundam Katana Vol.5.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 5 Gundam Katana Vol.6.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 6 Gundam Katana Vol.7.jpg|Gundam Katana Vol. 7 KATANA_vol1_0000c copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0003-0004 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0007-0008 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0183 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0184 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0185-0186 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0058 copy.jpg KATANA_vol1_0187 copy.jpg 110306 03.jpg 78c0062493c320e29dc002510743f7b21297536937_full.jpg 640px-43463434631.png 091007_05.jpg gmstriker.jpeg 1334877271168.jpg JzZhuuLdHozxs.jpg J8Nm6UBsXTLqC.jpg jbnvwWvEQeUkVG.JPG Troy Horse III Katana.jpg References srwhotnews_ace11_katana1.jpg img_789813_53768150_0.jpeg gundamkatanaa.jpg srwhotnews_ace11_katana3.jpg gundam katanadddd12.jpg RGM-79FC Full Armor Striker Custom.jpg RGM-79FC Full Armor Striker Custom MS File.jpg 20120328200800-21852.jpg 201106000671_a.jpg mas6949s2.jpg 20120525_omega_02.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715414-8-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715490-2-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715657-9-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-715813-9-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120213-5-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120417-7-C0979 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-120591-4-C0979 See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam - Acguy: 2250 miles of North America crossing'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: We're Federation Hooligans!!'' (Prequel) External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200911000518 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/katana.htm *Mobile Suit Gundam Katana *MAHQ Category:Stubs